memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-Prime
Earth-Prime is one of the many universes in the new multiverse created during the Anti-Monitor Crisis. It, along with the new multiverse, was created by the Spectre and the Paragons after the Anti-Monitor destroyed the previous multiverse, though at the cost of Oliver's life. It was created with elements from Earth-1, Earth-38, and Earth-TUD5 mixed together in an amalgamation that forms this new reality. A team was later assembled as this Earth's guardians. History The Spectre created a new multiverse, with this universe being part of it, after all of the original multiverse was erased from existence. Due to the vibration frequencies being different in this multiverse, this Earth had no access to the rest of the new multiverse by normal means. Events (in chronological order) B.C. *Big Bang (dawn of time) A.D. *Imperial Russia (1916–1917) *The Undertaking (2379) *S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator] explosion (2379) *Invasion of Zoom's army in Central City (2389) *Dominator invasion (2389) *Invasion of time traveling Nazis (2390) *Heyworld event (2392) *Anti-Monitor Crisis (2393) *The formation of the Crisis Team (2393) *Deathstroke/Prometheus attack on Star City (2393) Possible future *Fall of Star City (2411–2412; presumed erased) Notable individuals Residents *Ben Lockwood/Agent Liberty *Emiko Adachi *Akins *Alexandria *Barry Allen/The Flash (Earth-1 native) *Barron/Technocrat *Bianca Bertinelli *Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress *Logan Bertinelli *Maria Bertinelli *Victor Bertinelli *Slam Bradley *Jonathan Cartwright/Mouse *Charlie *Ryan Choi (Earth-1 native) *William Clayton *John Constantine *Keven Dale *Alex Danvers *Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl (Earth-38 native) *Nora Darhk/Fairy Godmother *W. Desrochers *William Dey *John Diggle *John Diggle, Jr. *Sara Diggle *Doris *Querl Dox *Dinah Drake/Black Canary *Vesper Fairchild *Jack Faust *Luke Fox *Peter Gambi *Gamemnae/Gemma Cooper *Gleek *Gary Green *Mary Hamilton *Catherine Hamilton-Kane (deceased) *Kevin Harris *Connor Hawke *Bill Henderson *Nate Heywood/Steel *Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific *J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (Earth-38 native) *Beth Kane *Jacob Kane *Kate Kane/Batwoman (Earth-1 native) *Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman *Jonathan Kent *Rama Khan *Laurel Lance/Black Canary *Sara Lance/White Canary (Earth-1 native) *Lois Lane *Ichiro Lestrapes *Lena Luthor (Earth-38 native) *Lex Luthor (Earth-38 native) *Lillian Luthor *Marv *Kayla Mason *Tommy Merlyn *Lyla Michaels/Harbinger *Anthony Paul Mitchell (deceased) *Sophie Moore *Nia Nal/Dreamer *Nicholas II *Kelly Olsen *Ray Palmer/The Atom *Anissa Pierce/Thunder/Blackbird *Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning *Jennifer Pierce/Lightning (Earth-TUD5 native) *President *Mia Queen/Green Arrow *Thea Queen/Speedy *Querl Dox's father *Querl Dox's mother *Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog *Zoe Ramirez *Cisco Ramon/Vibe *Grigori Rasputin *Rory Regan/Ragman *Ryan Reynolds *Russell Rogers (deceased) *Andrea Rojas/Acrata *Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Sargon the Sorcerer *Amara Scott *Ava Sharpe *Simone *Saracon *Felicity Smoak *Caitlin Snow/Frost *Lynn Stewart *Odell *Behrad Tarazi *Parker Torres *Trevor *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Wellington *Joslyn Jackam/Weather Witch *Mona Wu/Wolfie *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Brandon *Grace Choi *Roy Harper/Arsenal *Talia al Ghul *Nyssa al Ghul *Winn Schott *Kimiyo Hoshi/Doctor Light *Joseph Carver *Gene Huskk *Kamilla Hwang *Allegra Garcia *Benjamin Siegel *James Olsen/Guardian Refugees from the original multiverse From Earth-TUD12 *Harrison Nash Wells From Earth-TUD14 *Beth Kane From Earth-TUD15 *Brainiac 5 (formerly; currently in the Big Brain) From Earth-TUD16 *Querl Dox (formerly; currently in the Big Brain) From Earth-TUD17 *Brainiac 5 (formerly) *Selena (formerly) *Selena and Vita's sister (formerly) *Vita|(formerly (formerly) From Earth-TUD18 *Brainiac 5 (deceased) From Earth-TUD19 *Winn Schott (deceased) Known locations *Argo City *Colu *Sol **Earth ***Bogotá ***Corto Maltese ***Fortress of Solitude ***Gorilla City ***Kasnia ***Kooey Kooey ***Kooey Kooey Island ***Lian Yu ***London ***Markovia ***Nanda Parbat ***San Monte ***Santa Prisca ***Russia ***Tokyo ***United States ****Baltimore ****Central City ****Freeland ****Gotham City ****Happy Harbor ****Los Angeles ****Metropolis ****National City ****New York *****New York City ****Star City ****Washington, D.C. ***Zambesi **Mars Appearances ''Arrow'' Season 8 *"Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Four" ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' Season 5 *"Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Five" *"Meet the Legends" ''Batwoman'' Season 1 *"How Queer Everything Is Today!" *"An Un-Birthday Present" ''Supergirl'' Season 5 *"The Bottle Episode" *"Back From the Future - Part One" ''Black Lightning'' Season 3 *"The Book of Markovia: Chapter One: Blessings and Curses Reborn" *"The Book of Markovia: Chapter Two"